Jaina Wocky
Jaina "Jabber-Mouth" Wocky is the über talkative daughter of the Jabberwock (or in some cases the Jabberwocky). Unlike her sister Jabby Wocky, Jaina has no destiny and doesn't attend Ever After High, instead Jaina attends Ever After Junior High. Personality Jaina is purposely annoying and happy with that. She jabbers on, and on about things to the extent that it drives everyone nuts (Jaina just enjoys seeing their reactions). Some people tend to flee when she comes, or just flat out ignore her, this enrages Jaina a tad. She is a semi-happy semi-loner and claims that friends are just for weirdos, nerds, and Exclusive Royal Royals (the popular group at EAJH). But, under all of that evil-ish stuff, she's really quite nice, and friendly erm, I mean and non-annoying (Because friendly is something Jaina is NOT). There are four reasons Jaina acts like....Jaina: *1) Jaina wants to assert herself from the crowd, not just be labeled as a geek, or a nerd, or a social outcast or something. This is kinda also why Jaina is a hipster. *2) It's in Jaina's nature to be feared and such. After all, that's kinda the message the poem about the Jaberwock is sending: "Beware of the Jaberwock!" *3) Jaina rather enjoys it. Plus, to Jaina it's always quite fun to terrorize "those annoyingly happy people." *4) She can't exactly stand people being so happy. Her life isn't so great. Ever after all, her father IS locked up in the Uni Carn, and her home is under a curse! In the words of Jaina: "Why should others experience joy?" Relationships Family Jabberwock: Jaina doesn't really know her father all that well, and she blames the Uni Carn and the curse on Wonderland for that. Jabby Wocky: Jaina and her sister get along...Sometimes. Jaina is just a jabber (smidge) happy that she'll get FINALLY get to go to school with her sister (But, she's never admit it). Friends Belladonna Lukøje: Jaina and Bella are childhood friends. They've been buddies since like preschool. Bella and Jaina don't always exactly agree (A bit of a Royal vs. Rebel thing) though. Faerydae Splintre: Fae is a tad bit of a nuisance to everyone, which is why she's Jaina's BFFA. Although, Fae sometimes drags Jaina into trouble, they've never exactly had very many fights. Romance Most boys think that Jaina's a HUGE annoyance so they attempt to avoid/ignore her. But, she does have a crush... Enemies Oh, pretty much everyone. A few people are sort of nice to her...Sort of. One of her more well known enemies is Terry Esel. Jaina doesn't like her because, she annoys both her and her friends (They all find her too nice). Appearance Jaina has shoulder-length straight black hair, which she always wears lose. She also has very dark brown eyes, a light (and somewhat scaly) blue complexion, and animal-like features (ram horns, sharp talon-like nails, and spiky lizard-like frills.) Portrayer(s) For live-action, India Eisley would be a good choice, seeing as they look alike. (excluding the eye color and animal features.) And for the voice portrayal, Fran Drescher. Fran and Jaina both have sort of nasally voices. Outfits Basic She wears black rimmed glasses (as she always does), a turquoise scarf, dark blue jean vest, 2 sizes too big brown boots, fringed (also dark blue and made of jean material) shorts, and a white flannel t-shirt. Category:Lexi-Rose44's OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Alice in Wonderland